1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibration cutting method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of semiconductor devices, attempts are being made to cut a semiconductor wafer incorporating IC's and the like into a plurality of dice-like semiconductor chips called "bare chip" with ultrasonic vibration.
However, cutting of a semiconductor wafer into dice-like semiconductor chips with ultrasonic vibration does not succeed yet. There is no example of success in cutting viscous and soft materials such as gold, silver, aluminum, solder and copper, hard and fragile materials such as ceramics, silicon and ferrite, laminate structures consisting of a synthetic resin and a metal, laminate structures consisting of an inorganic material, a metal and a synthetic resin, and the like with ultrasonic vibration.